She's Betrayed Me
by Kagu-chan12
Summary: Kiba returns from a mission and is immediately met with an annoyed Hinata Hyuuga. Trying to make the girl feel better, he gets her to spar with Naruto to let out any pent up frustrations. But then his nemesis Sasuke, comes along and ruins everything. (ONE SHOT)


(A Sasuhina fic but written from Kiba's perspective)

Kiba watched with careful eyes as the shy Hyuuga landed a blow against her blonde crush…err ex-crush? Was that a thing? Do people have ex-crushes? He rolled his eyes and tried to once again concentrate on the spar that was taking place.

Hinata had woken him up bright and early at 1 in the afternoon, he had hardly slept. She had used her meek voice and blush against him, demanding that he spar with her. He had so many questions. Why the hell was Hinata awake and functioning so damn early when they had just returned from a mission? But then it hit him hard. He hadn't been on a mission with his meek Hyuuga. He was sent with Sasuke and to cope with this madness, he had placed a genjutsu on himself to make it seem like the bitch was Hinata.

Kiba absolutely hated the Uchiha.

Her eyes had widened when she noticed his broken leg, quickly filling with tears. She tried to apologize for bothering him, but c'mon. Did Hinata ever bother anyone? So he decided to help her get a training partner and guess who just so happened to be alive and walking past his house at the moment? None other than the blonde spaz who had owed him a favor.

Naruto tried to run but he was a Inuzuka and they were all fairly fast. Of course Kiba caught him in seconds, even though he was injured.

So that is how they ended up at the training field; a broken legged Kiba, a tired Naruto, and an angry Hinata. Perfect. Kiba didn't know why she was so upset but apparently someone had said something mean to her. Kiba bet it was that bastard Sasuke. The Uchiha had been targeting the Hyuuga since he found out who she was. Hinata had smiled and taken it but maybe the bitch finally took it too far.

Kiba contemplated fighting the bastard in her honor. His foot twitched. Damn it.

Hinata yelped as she was pushed to the ground by the blonde who looked about as bored as a snail. Snails get bored too. Don't fight him on this. Kiba watched as Naruto was launched into the air by a strong kick to the stomach and sighed when the male landed on his feet.

"Hinata! You're exhausted, can we stop?" Kiba called to the Hyuuga and nearly cried at the glare that she sent his way. "Don't you Hyuuga eyes me, young lady! Turn it off!"

His perfectly good child was finally rebelling against him. The tragedy!

Hinata sighed as she deactivated her bloodline and held out a hand to Naruto who was approaching the duo. He shook it with a smile and with his free hand rubbed his sore abdomen.

"Hey, a little harder and you could've kicked right through my stomach," Naruto chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah well, maybe you deserve that kick. Who the hell tries to pin down a Hyuuga?" Kiba asked as he wobbled over to them. Okay, so fuck crutches. He was a grown ass man who could walk just fine without them!

"I thought this little session was going to be nice and easy, y'know? Like a refreshing fight?" Naruto tried to defend himself as he was handed a bottle of water by Hinata.

Her lilac eyes darkened for a moment and Kiba knew that she was pissed. Her stance was angled away from them and she hadn't smiled at him in moments. Smiles were everything people, especially from the shy Hyuuga.

"Ah crap. I've gotta go, Kakashi needs me for hokage training. I'll see you both around!" Naruto stated quickly as he checked his watch. He waved goodbye to the duo and was off before another word.

Hinata sighed in relief and lifted her shirt to examine her bruises and gashes. Naruto was ruthless. Kiba thought about fighting him to defend her honor. He nearly cried when he realized he wouldn't be able to beat anyone up for awhile. Hinata took a seat on the ground and looked up at the brunette with wide eyes.

"May I ask a question?" She asked and patted the ground next to her. Kiba basically threw himself onto the ground and slid by her side.

"What's going on? Do I have to fight someone?" Kiba asked as he stroked his newly growing beard. He was irresistible, damnit.

"Am I fragile?...In comparison to our friends, I mean," Hinata asked, her voice small and heavy with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Hinata…" Kiba trailed off when he noticed that her demeanor changed suddenly. Her bloodline was activated again and she was looking right over his head. A frown formed on her face. "No. Please, goddess, tell me it's not him."

"Did I ruin the mood Inuzuka?" Sasuke asked as he jumped down from the tree they sat beside.

"Didn't we see enough of each other yesterday? We were on a mission for three days, I'm tired of you!" Kiba groaned in annoyance as he dragged a hand down his face.

"You weren't seeing much of me," Sasuke shrugged and his gaze turned onto the Hyuuga, "as you were seeing plenty of her."

Hinata raised a brow at this and turned to look at Kiba.

"Genjutsu."

"Ah."

"Why're you here Uchiha? Don't you have civilians to terrorize or something?" Kiba asked as he stroked his almost beard again.

"Only on the weekends," Sasuke stated and smirked when a small smile formed on Hinata's face. Kiba's chest puffed up in annoyance. No way was this asshole gonna make his precious friend smile. That was his job!

"Hinata lend me your shoulder," the brunette demanded and sighed at the wide, confused eyes he was given. "I'm not going to cry! I need help standing. Jeez."

Sasuke reached out a hand and Kiba hissed at its proximity. Anything related to the Uchiha was an all time, big ass, top of the fucking morning, no. Kiba smacked the hand away and tried to place as little weight on Hinata as he stood.

"I don't understand why you're still here?" Kiba asked when the Uchiha hadn't moved from his stance. He looked around awkwardly and stuffed his pale hands into his pocket.

"I need to speak with you, Hyuuga," Sasuke clarified quickly and their eyes met for a moment as Hinata raised a brow. She nodded her consent as she stood but Kiba wasn't having any of this...whatever this was anyway.

"Why? You've been a dick since you met her," Kiba stated with a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest. Did this bastard think he was gonna allow this shit to happen so easily?

Hinata placed a hand on Kiba's arm, squeezed it and forced him to look her in the eyes. She smiled. "It's fine now."

Kiba couldn't believe he was gonna allow this shit to happen so easily!

Sasuke smirked at him and Kiba so badly wanted to scratch his damn eyes out. Hinata seemed completely oblivious to the murderous intent that was rolling off Kiba in waves, as she lifted her hand to shield her delicate eyes from the sun. She smiled at him again and nodded when he raised a brow at her. The Uchiha eyed his broken leg and rolled his eyes.

"I'll have Sakura come fix you up tomorrow," Sasuke offered as he looked anywhere besides the brunette.

"Hinata is the one who usually heals me," Kiba declined with a raised brow. He noticed a small frown form on the Uchiha's face. "But thanks, I guess."

He wasn't raised by wolves, he was polite. Mostly.

"Does she now?" Sasuke spoke carefully, his eyes narrowed onto the Hyuuga's. She seemed to be uncomfortable from his gaze.

"K-Kiba insists it's because I have, um, soft hands," Hinata tried to deflect and raised her hands in surrender.

"Her hands were carefully crafted by the gods. Have you felt them?" Kiba asked in his sudden excitement. "Wait. Actually. No don't feel them. Hinata he isn't allowed to touch your hands."

Said Hyuuga smiled and nodded her acknowledged before she lifted a hand and ushered him away. Kiba had never felt so hurt in his life. Here she was telling him, in her most kindest way, to get the hell out there so she could speak with his nemesis. Hell must have frozen over three times.

"Alright I'm going," Kiba muttered with rejection but smiled when Hinata waved at him. Who could be angry at a face like that?

He could damnit.

The brunette pretended to leave and when he finally reached a good enough distance where Hinata's Byakugan couldn't recognize his chakra signature, he hid behind a bush and locked his sights onto them. This may have sounded like a simple job, but Hinata had one of the longest ranges in her bloodline and she was an expert at identifying chakra signatures. Especially his. Kiba couldn't count the amount of times he tried to sneak up on her only to be seen at the last minute.

He tuned his ears to their conversation and struggled to remain in control of his very overprotective ways. Hinata was his child to protect and if that meant fighting that bastard, well hey, he was looking forward to it then.

"You're angry," Sasuke stated eloquently as he rubbed the back of his head. Hinata said nothing as a frown appeared on her face, she wouldn't look him in the eyes. "I guess I deserve that."

"You say what you believe to be true," Hinata said with a shrug of her shoulders as she stared at the ground. Sasuke ran a hand down his face and glanced at her.

Kiba wanted to kill the Uchiha. What the fuck did he say to his precious Hinata? She was a cinnamon roll, who would have the heart to hurt her feelings? He hated that he wasn't at 100% and that he left Akamaru at home because or else, the bastard would have gotten a fist full of pain!

"Still, it wasn't exactly accurate, was it?" Sasuke sighed and sucked his teeth when she still refused to meet his almost pleading gaze. Kiba gagged from his seat. "Hyuuga c'mon."

"I… I may not be the strongest, but I am not weak," Hinata stated with a frown and spiked her chakra for added effect.

Kiba was absolutely delighted. This dumb Uchiha was going to have his ass handed to him! Hear that soft but stern voice? She wasn't smiling and showing off her chakra control! Hinata was fucking livid! Kiba almost cackled in happiness. Sasuke bit his lip and shook his head, a glare on his face.

"Fuck it," He muttered under his breath before he held her face between his hands and pressed their lips together. The sun was hot against their faces and Kiba's soul rose into the sky.

When they pushed away for air, Hinata had a pout on her flushed face but she didn't seem to mind that she had just been kissed.

"I was wrong, okay?" Sasuke sighed and pressed his lips to both of her cheeks. A smile was taking the pout's place.

"Okay," she smiled and raised her hands to push away the long dark hair that covered the Uchiha's face. "We need a haircut."

Sasuke nodded and whispered something into her ear, something so low that even Kiba couldn't hear it. Hinata's face blew up in flames and her bloodline activated immediately. Kiba squeaked when her eyes locked onto his form and a pout returned onto her features.

"Hinata wait!" Kiba tried and screeched in fear when her chakra spiked.

"I didn't touch her hands," Sasuke called with a shit eating smirk as Hinata frowned. He ruffled her hair and watched as she deactivated her Byakugan. Hinata smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Kiba's soul rose to new heights as he watched his perfect child fall helplessly in love with his one true enemy. Tears filled his eyes and he tore his gaze away from the heartbreaking scene.

"I've been forsaken," Kiba cried and almost sunk to his knees until he remembered his cast. Damnit.


End file.
